Called Out In The Dark
by Ivory Tears
Summary: Meeting the brother is always a stepping stone with dating any girl. One shot, AU.


**Author's Note:** This is an AU, so if the characters are OOC I apologize. First fic in the RE universe seeing as I usually write for Devil May Cry. Go easy on me, guys! ^_^' Title taken from a Snow Patrol song of the same name.

**Disclaimer- **Ivory Tears doesn't own Resident Evil nor does she profit from this work of fiction.

/

**Called Out In the Dark**

Claire blew the hair out of her face as she flopped down onto her bed. _He was supposed to call me by now!_ She glared over at the phone sitting on her bedside table.

_Surely he didn't forget._ Her brows furrowed thinking back to the last time they spoke. _I did tell him to call, right?_

A knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

Chris poked his head around the door and laughed at his sister's dejected expression. She groaned and tossed a pillow at his face.

"What do you want, loser?"

"Loser," Chris mock pouted, "why I take offense to that. I thought I was your hero!"

Claire laughed, "Yeah, okay. Seriously, you need something?"

"Nah, just got some loser named Leon milling around downstairs in the living room," he shrugged, turning to leave.

"Leon!" Claire sprang up from her bed.

She moved over to her vanity, brushing down the messy strands of her vibrant red hair. A snort from the doorway pulled her attention away.

"Shut up, Chris!" glared Claire, "or I'll tell Jill about that love letter you never gave her."

Chris stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at his little sister, "You wouldn't dare."

"Would I?" she smirked, pushing past him.

"Touché," he folded his arms as he walked with her down the hallway.

"Don't be too overbearing," she turned her blue eyes up to his, "I like this guy, okay?"

"Don't worry," he slung his arm around her shoulders and led her downstairs into the living room.

"Anything for my little sis," he gave her noogie as soon as Leon turned to look at the pair.

"Chris," she hissed at him, smoothing her hair back down.

"Hey Leon, I thought you were going to call me?" she smiled over at the sandy blonde haired guy standing in her living room.

"I sort of lost your number," he gave her a sheepish grin, "and well I knew where Chris lived and found out you guys were related so.."

"So I invited Leon over for a little chat," Chris smirked at Leon's fidgety attitude.

"Exactly," Leon smiled at Claire, "sorry to just drop in on you."

"Oh, it's fine," she pulled away from Chris, shooting him a look, "do you want to hang out?"

"If it's okay with your brother," Leon looked from Claire to Chris.

Chris held up his hands, "Fine by me. You two go have fun."

Claire smiled broadly as she gave Chris a bear hug, "Thanks, bro. Love you."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Leon.

"Let me go grab my wallet and I'll meet you by the door?"

He smiled and nodded as she dashed upstairs. Leon went to walk over to the front door when he felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"I'll show you out," Chris grinned over at him, "listen, Leon, I know you. We've hung out a few times and I feel like you're an okay kinda guy."

"Thanks, Chris. I—"

"With that being said," the brunette interrupted, "if you hurt her in any way shape or form, I will torture you in ways of unimaginable pain until you're begging for the sweet embrace of death."

Leon paled even as Chris gave him a friendly smile.

"Ready!" Claire called out, pausing next to the two standing by the door.

"You okay?" she looked to Leon in concern.

"Yeah, just fine," he smiled, opening the door and holding it out for her.

"Aw, thanks," she smiled then turned to Chris, giving him a serious look, "you weren't mean, were you?"

"Me," he chuckled, "of course not. You two kids go have some fun."

She pursed her lips, "Riiight," she grabbed Leon's hand, "c'mon, if we go now we can catch the movie before it starts."

"Okay," he grinned down at her.

"See ya around, Leon," Chris smirked.

Leon swallowed nervously, "Yeah, see ya."

Chris watched as the couple walked down the drive to Leon's car. He waved them off then shut the door. He laughed to himself.. torturing Claire's boyfriends had to be his favorite part of her dating.

/

**Sorry for such a lame ending. I sorta ran out of steam. Lol**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
